fliptendofandomcom-20200215-history
Telephone Pole 2: When Pizzas Attack
Telephone Pole 2: When Pizzas Attack is a video game released by Fliptendo Studios. While that there's 74 TP coins hidden in the undergrounds in all levels. It was released in 2013. This game consists of 6 worlds and 10 levels each. There are 60 levels in total. Because of the 60 levels, it includes an X Zone. However, you can do the X Zone if you want to except for the regular levels. It's however related to Scorpian and the Trantula: Lost Levels. Plot New Pole goes to a field trip to The Science Center. It will be a long trip from World 1 to World 6, because of the 60 levels, New Pole needs to discover all enemies and customers. The levels start from Multigrain City to Fort Onion. Except the X Zone, you can do whatever you want. Previews April 15, 2013 - The Intro is released. April 17, 2013 - World 1 is created. April 22, 2013 - The Customer Selection is created. April 25, 2013 '''- 15 of the 37 enemies are shown. '''May 4, 2013 - The first video footage of Scorpian is shown. A 1 minute video is shown about Scorpian and Trantula. May 27, 2013 - All 6 worlds and all customers are created. June 1, 2013 - The game is announced: it will be released on June 16th. June 16, 2013 - The game is released. Customers World 1 Level 1 #New Pole #Quacker Level 2 # Mario # Goomba # Koopa Troopa Level 3 # Luigi # Salty Andrews Level 4 # Scorpian Level 5 # Young New Pole Level 6 # Awesome Sauce # Bowser Level 7 # Rocky Level 8 # Trantula # Sandy Level 9 Level 10 # Papa Louie World 2 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 World 3 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 World 4 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 World 5 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 World 6 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Skills Swim Ground Pound Gliding Double Jump Crawling Wall Jump Pushing Dashing Level Names World 1: Level 1: Multigrain City Level 2: Crust Plains Level 3: Leaf Way Level 4: Spinach Hills Level 5: Sauce Valley Level 6: Mariana Hills Level 7: Cheese Hills Level 8: Bakezetti Rapids Level 9: Mariana Lake Level 10: Blueberry Ocean World 2: Level 1: Meatball Heights Level 2: Awesome Sauce Rapids Level 3: Lettuce Lane Level 4: Green Pepper Heights Level 5: Mozzarella Mountain Level 6: Cheese Canyon Level 7: Awesome Sauce Mountain Level 8: BBQ Lake Level 9: Mustard Canyon Level 10: Golden Cheese House World 3: Level 1: Cauliflower Plains Level 2: Popcorn Hikes Level 3: Cannoli Lake Level 4: Creamy Lane World 4: World 5: World 6: Level 9: Brandon Go! Level 10: Fort Onion Enemies Anchovies Awesome Saucers BaconBacon Bell PepperBell Pepper Blue Cheese Brown OnionBrown Onion (Onion Ring) Flying CannolisCannoli Cheese Cannon Cheese TomatoCheese Tomato Cheese WheelCheese Wheel Climbing Onion (Onion Ring) EggplantsEggplants French FriesFrench Fries Green PepperGreen Pepper HamburgerHamburger Jumping Onion Ketchup Cannon Lettuce MeatballsMeatballs Mining Onion (Onion Ring) Mozzarella SticksMozzarella Sticks MushroomsMushrooms Mustard Cannon OnionOnion (Onion Ring) Orange TomatoOrange Tomato Party SubsParty Sub Pineapple PizzaPizza Ranch Dressing Red TomatoRed Tomato Salads Sarge SausageSausages SpaghettiSpaghetti Swimming Onion Tribe OnionTribe Onion (Onion Ring) Walking Onion (Onion Ring) Trivia * New Pole is the only customer unlocked for tutorial * Quacker and Goomba are the most popular characters but needs to be unlocked, yet Icons Gallery Category:Telephone Pole 2: When Pizzas Attack Category:2013 Games Category:Games Category:2013